Staff Members
Minecraft Central Staff Team consists of the following ranks: Helper, Moderator, Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. Old, now deleted, staff ranks include Forum Management, Punishment Management, Developer and the Build Team ranks. The Build Team had 3 ranks, Build Team Admin, Senior Builder and Builder. This Wikia doesn't consider Build Team Admin or Senior Builder as separate ranks due to the little information known about their origins. Faction Staff consists of Helper, Moderator and Senior Moderator ranks. They have the same permissions as regular staff but are focused on playing Factions. MCC added a Builder rank the 6th August 2015. Helper rank was added the 17th June 2015. The Forum Management rank was added the 16th August 2015. The Punishment Management rank was added the 15th September 2015. Forum Management and Punishment Management were removed the 24th September 2015. Developer rank was added the 24th March 2016 and removed the 29th October 2016. The Build Team was disbanded in 15th October 2017. Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Normal Ranks: Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Faction Staff: Faction Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Builder: Builder Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Developer: Developer Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Sub-Teams * Application Team * Review Team * Reports Team * Media Team * Mentor Team * (TeamSpeak Team Disbanded) * Quality Assurance Team * Community Events Team Staff Members List The staff team currently consists of 2 Owners, 4 Administrators, 9 Senior Moderators, 14 Moderators and 13 Helpers. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - QueenMikayla (QueenandKinq) - Alorulz - Teddzy (TeddyBearrr) - Timppali Senior Moderators: - Deadlines - InfiniteWays (NathallyaM) - iBrunoow - Fouffy - Fxbbo - Saphiya (Sophv) - teddy3684 - Unadvised - sadbaby Moderators: - Horace_Altman - ClickLouder (xBearrr) - MasterChheda - xBenz (BenTheNoble) - Mauricioh - VKj - JapanCrafter - Twizzrel - Zlain - eZMutes - Cxrtr (Swage_) - KierenBoal - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Champanye (xAnimals) Helpers: - xRachel (imawreck) - AnimatedFox (PirateFoxes) - opensideflanker - AcceptedAppeal - Prof_Witley - Sachit1 - Composures - Poclam - Other - Deyeneves (ElNariah) - Stuntah - ltself - Delimit Former Staff Members Former Developers: - Leblanct - Togame (TeddyDev) - ThatAbstractWolf (JakeyTheDev) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - iPhony - MCCoder Former Administrators: - Planets (Zai_) - MonkeyFG (MonkeyFaceGamer) - bribriX5 - Tittytotz (tattertotz1) - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - I_Hate_Cows23 - MICHELLEMESSER (MILESMESSER) - Supa - MightyMammoth - Evinreeder - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - LunarTurtle - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) - xSinclare (_sinclare) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) Former Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - Melody - Ndkat98 - ImTheIce - xAlphaI - DjAndrizzle - BlueBear696 - Animax - iceonmywrist (JustKlaw) - Klego (xKlegZ) - rubberbutt77 - MightyMammoth - Animals - Trinnity - Pieterse - UnicornPiee - Aceraa - RagingBelgian - Melefors (melefors) - Lxyla - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Mequasta - Athleticss (Athleticperson) - Devonics - vro (Dstark) - HiperGamess - Marisah (ItsTree) - Spades - Haers - TrueGunnar - OculusTwist - Encyclopedia - Scotian - Zory - youngr (bubbIegirI) - Jdow - Flumes (OmgChris) - SunSetGameZone - Renzoh (ThePigOfDestiny) - antisocial (ohkthen) - registration - TheTNTPotato (TheTNTDude) - cheerin Former Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabyBear (HugBabybear) - Schecter (CH33ZE_POW3R) - AdrenalineMike (ADRENALINEmike) - MineShark11 - Godzillav8 - Death0524 - Repulsing (superfords) - GucciJ (AtomicMass9) - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Blossominq (Hello_Kitty_108) - Shambolini5 - prettymuch (supergiraffes) - Sophie_OGrady - TorbjornMain (Benjy987789) - Reaper_270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - hddylan - GobogoCP - Darrki (Darkgodess) - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - Enchantys (scrvic) - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - ISnowI - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - ghatoscrobs (GhettoScrubs) - Jtjammers (Assassinations) - Solitary - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - xpuma1x - KiritoPlays (KiritoPlaysPvP) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - TheKlodster (TheKlodsterMC) - SPFCPedro - theswaggygamer (TheSwaggyGamer) - Cornjoe2 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - BabyBearBear - Tomato_Playz - Anny - Fangirling - Chisoph - Aless (claripungui) - FireBolts - Radioactive - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - SchoolNights - Denkk (IamTheDenkk) - Hoodo (xSamPlayz) - EddieTrann01 - Azthetic - Barnaynay - Rev3rse - Mintys - WHODARE (CosmicCakeMC) - Zlay - GenderEquality (genderequality) - PhillyCheezCake - Lumo_ (Lumo323) - Vatsim - WoeIsSam (Swooty) - Roadtrips - Katilen - Vitamine (Alex_Tila) - altered_carbon (Slxy) - xVerse - NZdeath - Jelly_Toast - KeeganMcConnor - ItzLeah - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - NikiLuvsYou - Mr_Padingy (Esmirised) - MattLa - Surrella - Puppyluvr5 - pvtsch (Sepco) - iZyro - Lockett - EpicEmilyx (EpicEmilyYT) - BrandonLSP - DrBrando - NangFried (Transvestites) - Expectable - Rachellll (DemonicAngel) - Mirificus - iceonmywrist (JustKlaw) - ikq (1kq) - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) - Srf_ - RayneMayne - Lxyne (LFUGaming) - TiagoGamer - Sensoph (Scxorpio) - iKismet - GodlikeGiraffe - Unthreatened (HunterGaming_) - Ankh (Joshtheminepro) - Joshs (Josshh) - seekingattention - DubStef - Z1PPY - HeckinJapanTown (xDaniel) - hi_feeeh (FeeehBrandao) - RyanYoshi (GoldSuperior488) - xStephany (ItsStephany) - Elizabethhozx - DietCheetos - SheriffTiddles - TypicalRiley (SlimeyRiley) - Lazarino - GoodWillHunting - StoopidMuch - fearsomeness (xAshtonia) - 3kk (LiamDeLala) - Versallies - fallfestival (The_Nugz83) - Kianzal Former Helpers: - jessjarvs (Jesssa) - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - ybnPEEL (Peel) - mlsmatching (Tranquilx) - xShadows_ (t_and_i) - VarunGod - xGrace - BleachTastesDank (iRobbedMcDonalds) - Darby_ (Mobsta) - KittehKay - legonerfboy123 - _DarkDude_ - cl14x (Ches) - HairyDonkeydong (Anyth) - No_Name_01 - KsMcSkeane (DefeoGames) - Pacador - Senyap (KA3) - XtremeMobPwner - Fangirling - Enchantys (scrvic) - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Lumelly (ElliNox) - Marchyy - Mahdite - Anny - Beams - Zvain - Binho108 - ArtsyCrafterZ125 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - Pinkapie - Towelie (toweLie) - QTSidney - Nneb (_ShadoWalker) - D4rkFluff - Revo1ution - Replying - Thunder_Owl28 - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - MrBellek4k (xBelle) - xRegan - Nonversations (_Ineffable) - ForeignFeatures - ilikeboat (PCradra) - colepillow (SimplySavage_) - Swinger (BenForPresident) - sticcs (PocketPals) - Acappella (iMCIce_Matt) - brokenclub (Txea) - xXxCuteCarmenxXx (MutsMaster) - geliz95807 (ItsStrike) - Pieterse - prettys (Pastelicia) - Max4Lyfe - Jarrred - Vitamine (Alex_Tila - Sgt_Alvin_York - Yehooo (ItzYehoPlays) - Sighyan - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - Gimper - LongDays - Paradise47 - centripital (Martinnnn) - fuzifiedlol (Fuzified) - Colossall (ColossalTurtle) - BonjourItsMissy - cathei (1382) - CHWolf - Zonfi (InfamousZon) - SmexyMC - Virally (BasicSwag) - ChillPractice (xDavld) - Retry - abbzyy (AbbyyJo) - tommlbutt - your_loss (HabbitsOfMyHeart) - Phraze - Vitamine (Alex_Tila) - iCryztal - Skelmis - iKismet - Jasonsolegit03 Former Builders: - Virally (BasicSwag) - Judarr (Soccaro_D_Chibi) - JoeMaster_ - DiangelloCreates (DiangelloYT) - Tiddler - zma (Themailman) - Bumbaclart (WolfeYT) - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Linday - rohan7890 - kolomakatita - AloOoOox (AlikaKeoni) - Admonish - KylooRen (HawkGod) - TheUnicorn - TheWaffleUnicorn - pwign (TehPiggy) - Finwick (CaptSpookitons) - Minstrol - beastyboy1029 - ilikeboat (PCradra) - Pirate_Boy - Kosher - littleFUCKINGguy (Flezo) - Prussia - Ichar - Maqical (xPerplexinq) - Savage_Hotdog - ext2 (ajthemacboy) - DJjux - Galactic_Wolf - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Refreshinq - KHL0E (SpxsticBlue) - LordOurSavior (Joellllll) - Barnaynay - BoyBoy8810 - GlitchCorruption (Jack2k16) - Upixel (SpookyNecro) - ReindeerClark - MathMan1234 - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - HeyItsAlphaa (ItsStryder) - _Sam - 1897 (NerdGamin_) - hscores (Ches) - Gamerrizz - tntagent - Dynmap (Quiddle) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - HairyDonkeydong (Anyth) - Bishopa (bishopa) - Mcfareplay - Pedriin - Zynnphony (Killcat) - Dioxiy (xK3N) - CaitlinDeCat - ForeignFeatures - Permissionz - LunarTurtle - JustVB - Valk (vaLk) - Giblo (GilboV3) - Horace_Altman - OculusTwist - Audreamy - you_want_sum (Xal_) - Trapunzel - Burritoos - Swinger (BenForPresident) - 7ih (ArcadesAlchemist) - Shinjlru (Evanlyn_Altman) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - GummyBearNick (GummybearNick) - PandaBooty - antrelial - TiagoGamer - ausmanX - ikq (1kq) Latest name check: 18th October 2018 Staff Tags Regular Staff Owner= |-| Administrator= |-| Senior Moderator= |-| Moderator= |-| Helper= Build Team Build Team Admin= |-| Senior Builder= |-| Builder= Deleted Developer= |-| Punishment Management= |-| Forum Management= Category:Dates List